The present invention relates to securing the ends of cables and in particular to force distributing ends for securing the ends of cables.
Light weight cables have been developed which replace heavy steel cores with light weight cores, such as a carbon fiber core with a fiberglass sheath. Such light weight cores may be damaged by cable ends which concentrate holding forces over a small area of the cable surface.